


A Christmas Carol

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Backstory, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, References to Drugs, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The truth is one and simple: falling in love with the prettiest, most handsome, cooler, funnier, smarter and sweeter boy in the whole school was no easy job, for no one in particular.But specially for someone like Dark.





	1. First Day

High school. The place where most, if not all people, loved to hate and hated to love. A lace where you made friends your way, a place where most people discovered themselves, and also a place where if you weren't strong or completely invisible, you would suffer most of the time, either by the hands of your own friends (who, lets be honest, sometimes could use some demonic summoning to chill) or by the hands of bullies. It was also a place about learning. Learning how to be a citizen, how to solve stupid math problems no one would ever need to solve, how to deal with human beings every day, and how to not kill yourself every Monday morning after a great weekend you wished had never ended but it did so now you wasted all your time going to parties you shouldn’t have gone since you're a minor and you didn't study for geography class and obviously your guardians won't allow you to skip school.

So yeah, a place for a lot of shit. And a lot of good things too. Like romance.

Stupid romance as in one sided pining, where someone wasted all their high school years after the one person they could never, ever get to date them simply because well, they are too much for their stupidity; there was the true romance, where someone just stayed together in high school and then somehow got married in college and were able to deal with each other for the rest of their lives; and there was the normal romance, where they just dated through high school, had great memories together and then separated when college came, in fear they wouldn't handle a distance relationship since one had to leave to Cali while the other had to go to Europe to finish their studies.

However, none of that was Dark's case. Dark was... well, as these things normally go, the odd one out. He transferred from another school in the middle of the school year, just before Christmas break, for no reason in particular. He had no friends, no one to talk to, and he didn't seem very keen on making friendships either. He was quiet, always looking annoyed by something, he had bad aura around him, and he dressed up as an emo kid, with large earrings, a lip piercing, eyeliner, black lipstick, black nail polish and the usual leather jacket and black jeans with a metal rock band shirt underneath and leather spiky boots.

The one true stereotypical boy.

And as far as normally stereotypical high schools went, he called a fair amount of attention to himself. Coming to the first period extra early, already sitting in someone else's place, quiet and listening to music on his headphones and ignoring all and every person that tried to bring up a conversation as to 'what the hell are you doing here, and who are you?'

Eventually, everyone settled down for the first period, and the teacher entered the classroom, holding a paper and smiling to the class. She said her 'good mornings' and sat over her desk, saying she had someone she would want them to meet. The new student. Dark Iplier.

The eyes all turned to Dark, who finally lifted his head from where he was constantly staring at the desk in front of him, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head.

"Dark, why don't you come here and tell us something about yourself?"

Knowing that something like that would happen, Dark slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the front of the room, standing next to the teacher and going through the little text he had memorized for that very moment.

"My name is Dark" he started, having a good glance at his school mates. He could see most of them paying attention, some empty chairs that meant that some were absent, and some that really couldn’t care less about his speech. "I am the new student, and my family is from Cincinnati. We moved a month ago, and now I am a student here, permanently"

"Could you tell us your favorite subjects? Your favorite band?" the teacher asked, always sweet and kind, and Dark nodded.

"I am fond of literature and English as well as Spanish, which is the closest to Latin that public schools allow us to study. And my favorite band is Metallica, but I like all types of classic rock and heavy metal"

"Well, welcome to our school! I think you're the first student in my entire teaching carrier that willingly came here and spoke about what they liked" she congratulated him, and he shrugged, careless. "before you sit, however, I would like to assign one of your classmates to be your company in your first weeks. How would you like that?"

"... sure" he answered dryly, and she nodded, grinning.

"Alright! Who would like to be Dark's company for the beginning of his school experience here?"

Dark was honestly expecting one hand to be raised, probably by the special or nerdiest student in the classroom. However, when he looked, there were at least ten hands raised, which honestly surprised him.

"Popular kid, hun" someone in the class that he couldn’t identify said, and some part of the class let out a soft laugh, all while the teacher gasped.

"Wow, I've never seen so many people volunteering before! Well, Dark, I think I will allow you to choose!" she said, happily, and nodded to him. "You can choose the company you want"

He slowly moved his eyes over the crowd of students in front of him, eyeing one by one of those that had lifted their hands. On the far left, there were two raised hands, one right behind the other. The guy in the front were some blue t-shirt and thin glasses, and was the embodiment of what Dark saw as 'computer science'. The one behind him had wide round glasses, a huge smile, and wore an orange shirt, and he looked as if he had come out of a meme itself. Surely, the two of them were brothers, or at least related.

On the next row, two other lifted hands. One from a little guy that were way too fancy clothes for school and that hearing aids on his ears, asides from a very extra top hat. A few desks behind sat a boy that looked to have just left a fashion magazine, with big glasses and a smirk that would convince anyone that he was the best telemarketer in the whole world.

Next row, three hands up. A boy with dyed blue hair and such bright blue eyes that they almost didn't exist next to the white. Behind him, a girl that wore all black, very much like Dark himself, and that smirked with a glint in her eyes that just really didn't settle well with Dark. Last desk in the row, the lifted hand came in the form of a spinning head cap, owned by a gum chewing, chilling looking, green haired boy that Dark was one hundred percent sure had some tragic story to tell.

Next row, one hand lifted. A shaky hand. Surely the nerd of the class. The good boy that was only doing that to please the teacher a little more, since he couldn't even keep his eyes on Dark's without shifting them away as quick as he could. Yeah, that was a certain no for Dark.

Last row, two hands. The last ones in the row. A hand with tattoos, sharp black nails and a scar that ran under the guy's long sleeved black shirt, and with an owner that sent an interested shiver down Dark's spine. Green malicious eyes, neon green hair, piercings everywhere he looked, pretty much Dark's own style of person. An interesting choice. And just behind him, a contrasting hand. Hair all the way down his arm, up to his tank top pink shirt, pink round nails, rough palms, and a face that screamed curiosity, with a big fluffy pink fringe, some sparkly eyeshadow and a pink earring that surely called attention.

The same side of two very different coins, and Dark felt slightly breathless with the duo.

A sign that he should maintain his distance.

"The fashionista over there" Dark mumbled, nodding to the fancy guy in the back, who smirked and stood up.

"My name is Bim Trimmer. At your service, Dark" he said, and tapped the empty chair next to him. "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable!"

"Well then, it is decided. I hope you two make a great friendship" the teacher said, and Dark nodded, grabbing his bag and making his way to the back of the class, sitting next to Bim.

"Well Dark, I will show you around. Trust me, you couldn't have picked a better choice" he winked, and Dark gave him a glance before rolling his eyes and turning towards his notebook.

"Sure"

The rest of the class went on smoothly and the rest of the day as well. Luckily, he had all his classes in his first day with Bim, which meant he got to stay close to the fashionista boy as long as possible and he was able to meet some of his friends. By the end of the day, they exchanged phone numbers, and Dark left to his house on foot, holding his backpack close to himself and making sure he wasn't being followed.

Specially by those two boys he had been suspicious about. The bubblegum and the grass. More like poison. But it didn't matter. They had watched over him the whole day, but now, they were nowhere to be seen, and Dark was grateful he could have a nice, calm and silent walk home.

Upon arriving to the set of apartments he lived, he made his way  upstairs to the third floor and opened the door to the small place, closing it behind himself and humming at the nice smell of fresh food.

"Home already, Dark?" he heard, and smiled lightly, letting his coat and backpack fall over the couch, leaving his scars to show with little to no care at all.

"Yeah. School doesn't last that long you know?"

"Long time since I've been to school, Dark, you must forgive me"

"No problem cousin" Dark shrugged, walking to the kitchen and smiling when he saw his cousin Host finishing up the sauce for their dinner. "It's smelling delicious"

"A great meal for a great little cousin, specially after his first day of class" Host said, happily, and smiled with his head turned to Dark's direction. He wasn't wearing glasses that day, which left his eyes on full view, pretty much like the scars on Dark. "Made your favorite"

"Sweet" Dark grinned and sat by the table, looking at all the amazing food. "But you didn't have to celebrate my first day of class"

"Yes I did cous. For the first day of our new lives" he said, putting the sauce on the table, and making Dark smile sadly.

"Yeah... I guess that's true... Happy first day cous"

"Happy first day, D"

 

\--------------------

 

"New guy. What did you think?"

Wilford raised his eyebrow from where he laid over Anti's bed, looking at the ceiling and letting his head think.

"Weird. Tragic backstory. Piercings. Attitude. And clearly didn't want to sit with us, so... yeah, I like him" he nodded, smirking, and Anti looked at him the same way.

"Good. So I'm not the only one. Great. You know what we have to do right?"

"Bring him to our side, yeah. But I have a feeling this time, it's going to be somewhat hard"

"Nah, everyone has their weakness Wilf. We just find his and he will come to us like a lamb on a trap"

"If that's what you think..."

"That's what I know Wilf. That's what I know"


	2. Physics

"Second day. Are you ready?"

"If I say I'm not, can I skip?"

Host rolled his eyes and stared blankly at the space where Dark was standing, brushing his hair and organizing his backpack.

"Dark, I won't allow you to skip classes until way into your third year. Got it?"

"Ugh, you never let me do anything fun" Dark complained, before he smiled and walked to Host, squeezing his hand. "lets go to the kitchen. I'm not off without breakfast"

"I wouldn’t allow it" Host grinned and nodded for him to follow, both of them taking their places at the table in the kitchen and Dark quickly serving his cousin before serving himself. "D, for the last time, I can serve myself"

"I know you can cous but I like to do things for you whenever I can" Dark assured, smiling at Host's smile. "besides, you can serve yourself during lunch today because I'll only come back after evening classes"

"Makes sense. Is the school too far away?" Host asked, worried, and Dark shrugged.

"A little, but I don't mind. I like it being far away. That way I can skip away from people I don't want to meet" he chuckled and Host shook his head.

"sure. But D, for the love of god, make some friends. I don't want you alone like last year okay?"

"Yeah yeah, I've been making friends already, don't worry" he said and swallowed up his French toast, smirking at Host's hopeful and happy face. "See you later H"

"See you" he waved and Dark grabbed his stuff and his packed lunch, rushing out of the flat and walking downstairs towards the streets. It was a long half an hour walking, but it was worth it. And he used the time to listen to music, so it wasn't at all bad.

On his way to school, he payed close attention to his surroundings, making sure he found and mapped all good places to hide in case one day he needed to. When he realized he was doing just that, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the thought out of his head. He seriously needed to stop being so suspicious of everything. In any case, he let his mind wonder through the songs he heard all the way up to the school, where he found himself immediately stopped by an unknown body.

"S-sorry" he heard a soft voice said after he bumped whoever it was, and when he lifted his eyes, he saw a red-headed girl looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. "O-oh... you're... the new student..."

"Dark" he said, fixing his coat and raising his eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"M-my name is Yan" she said, rubbing her eyes and lifting her hand. "N-nice to meet you mister D-Dark. I'm from the first year so you're like, my senpai"

"Never call me that again" Dark said, taking her hand and shaking it. "Not that I care or anything, but why are you crying?"

"I..." she mumbled and pulled her hand away, fidgeting with her bow. She wore some type of cheer leader uniform. Or anime girl uniform. He wasn’t sure. "Well, I-I'm sure you're just asking to be polite so... don't worry yourself about it"

"... someone was being mean to you?" he asked, tilting his head. She looked at him with wide eyes and he chuckled. "Let me guess. You wanted to do something for girls, like cheerleading, and someone said you're not a real girl?"

"I..." she mumbled, trembling from head to toe, and he chuckled once more, moving closer to her.

"Listen darling, after class you give me their names and they will regret whatever they have done to you, okay?" he said, ruffling her hair and smirking. "Also, don't cry for them. They don't deserve it"

"You... you believe me?" she asked, eyes wider, and Dark furrowed his eyebrows.

"Believe? There's nothing to believe, its who you are silly" he smiled. "I'll kick their ass for you, or you can do that yourself. All that matters is that you're you, Yan"

"I..."

"Yan, are you annoying my new friend?"

Dark looked over and saw Bim and his friends Edgar and Silver approaching. Yan furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"As if I could annoy him more than you can"

"That's not the way to talk to your senpai, Yan"

"You're not it, Trimmer, don't worry'

"Um... can we... like... not?" Silver asked, tilting his head and making Dark shrug.

"We can talk later Yan. Bim, don't be a jerk" he said, nodding to the group and walking forward. "First class is Physics. See you guys later"

And just like that, Dark left the group discussing as he made his way inside to the Physics class. He knew Bim, Edgar and Silver didn't take it, so for the first period, he would have to be alone and find a way of making friends in that class.

The first person he saw in it was that 'computer science' boy from the first day. Next to him, his weird brother-cousin-relative that seemed to always wear the same orange shirt. Dark didn’t want to be near neither. In the back of the class, he saw the blue haired boy from yesterday as well, and decided to sit with him instead.

He put his bag down and fixed his chair, and the boy looked at him, surprised.

"You are going to sit with me?"

"Question it one more time and I'm leaving"

The blue haired boy shut up immediately, and Dark took out his notebook, settling it over the table and grabbing his pencil and pen. He opened it in the first page and write down the date before looking at the boy.

"I'm Dark, by the way"

"yeah... I know"

"... what's your name?"

"People around here call me Blank"

...

No wonder.

"is the teacher nice?"

"... sometimes"

God, that choice already seemed to be showing itself a mistake.

"Blank dude!"

The yell almost made Dark throw the nearest object towards the owner of the voice. When he looked up, he saw the orange shirt sibling coming closer, and felt his stomach turn just by staring at him.

"B... hello" Blank said, and Dark raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, you got lucky to sit next to the cool new guy" he said, leaning against the desk and sitting on it, making Dark want to push him away. "What's your secret?"

"Soft colors" dark answered for Blank, giving B a glance that he wished could kill. "Now go back to your desk"

"Dude, I haven't even been able to talk to you!" B whined and Dark rolled his eyes.

"And you never will, if I'm lucky. Go away"

"B, you should... like... go?" Blank asked, softly, and whoever that orange wanna-be was just smiled weakly, and nodded, chuckling it off.

"As if I actually wanted to chill with you two" he laughed it off and walked away, and Dark would have felt a bit guilty if the guy wasn't so weird. In any case, as soon as he left, Blank turned to him and made an uncomfortable hum.

"So... like... can you not be a jerk around him?" he asked, softly, scratching the back of his head. "His brother is already too bad, and I'm his friend, so like, if you could not tease him or be rude to him... I would be thankful"

"... fine" Dark said, without real intention of changing. "But tell him to stop wearing neon orange to school. Or else I won't talk to him or you ever again"

"Yeah... okay"

Eventually, the rest of their classmates arrived, and somewhat surprisingly (because Dark never thought those guys would take Physics II), bubblegum and poison showed up, and sat one next to the other, as much into the corner as they could.

They gave Dark some stares (and received some right back), but eventually, the duo and Dark found themselves more important things to do, such as pay attention to the class and do what the teacher requested of them. Just like that, Dark found out that Blank was actually very smart, and that everyone that took that class was a bit of a genius, because the G and B brothers actually made the experiment work as it should, despite of the teacher saying it probably wouldn't, and everyone else did everything the teacher requested and more (even if the brothers were the only ones that got to a perfect result). Dark and Blank's was the third best project in the class, just behind bubblegum and poison's. He was please, for his first time, but apparently he would have to study quite a lot to be the best in class, and Dark did not settle for anything but the best.

Still, it was nice to have some competition.

"For next class, we are doing groups of five. Please make sure to come with your groups formed if you want to do well" the teacher said just before the bell rang, and Dark knew immediately that he needed to partner up with the science brothers to stay away from the other two and to be the best in class.

So, he gathered his materials as fast as he could without seeming too desperate and walked to their table, being closely followed by Blank.

"Hey" he called out, and the two looked up at him. The one with the blue shirt gave him a curious look, while B-the-orange looked down again, clearly upset. "Sorry about what I said earlier, B. I was stressed. I was wondering if you two would like to form a group with Blank and I"

"... what did you say earlier?" the one that wasn't B asked, now suspicious, and Dark rolled his eyes at B's sigh.

"Nothing bad, G... just, the usual. Don't worry about it" he mumbled, grabbing his bag and getting up from the chair. "See you outside. Your decision is mine"

And just like that, B walked out, leaving (apparently) G to decide. Dark looked at him, tilting his head, and G looked at him up and down before standing up.

"Blank, you can be with us, Wilford and Anti. You..." he stared deep into Dark's eyes, his own eyes flaming up. "Don't talk to my brother ever again"

And just like that, he was off too.

And Dark was left staring at a wall, expressionless.

"Yeah... I told you so... sorry" Blank said, tapping his shoulder and walking away, leaving him in an almost empty classroom. But Dark remained still, furrowing his eyebrow and feeling the rage burn through his veins.

Who... did that G guy think he was? To talk to Dark Iplier like that?! To treat him like a disposable, useless student?! He was Dark Iplier, he was the best there ever was, he was the leader of his old school's science league, he was the top student in mathematics, he was the perfect student, he was son of one of the most successful people in that god damned country! He was-

"A jerk"

"And a lunatic"

He froze on the spot, before he slowly turned his heels around, facing against the wall, right in front of none others than poison and bubblegum themselves.

"You know, talking about ho amazing you are out loud is... a bit too much, even for me" poison said, smirking, and Dark stepped back, squeezing his coat under his nervous hands.

"Also, you shouldn't have messed with Bing. Lost you big chance of partnering up with the best in the class" bubblegum added, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Oh! We totally didn't present ourselves!" poison said, with a fake gasp, before smirking ear to ear and lifting his hand. "Anti"

"And Wilford" bubblegum said, lifting his own hand to shake Dark's.

But he wasn't going to shake anyone's hands.

"I didn't ask and I don't care, get the fuck out of my way" Dark growled under his breath and walked forward, pushing the both apart and making his way towards the door of the classroom as quickly as he could, and then to his next class, hoping they wouldn't be on it too.

Something about those two... really didn't settle well with him.

And the butterflies in his stomach didn't seem to be stopping either.

He hated human anatomy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend, so I hope you all like it!


End file.
